


The Thousand Stars Upon Us

by Chunchunnie



Category: Gintama
Genre: Altana, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cameos, F/M, Family, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunchunnie/pseuds/Chunchunnie
Summary: In which a smile and the stars are their saving grace.
Relationships: Kagura & Okita Sougo, Kagura & Sakata Gintoki & Shimura Shinpachi, Kagura & Umibozu & Kamui, Kagura/Okita Sougo, Sadaharu & Sougo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	The Thousand Stars Upon Us

Sougo is back from work.

He put out his coat and kicked his shoes off upon arriving on their foyer. When he looked up, Sadaharu was there, wagging his tail from side to side. Sougo reached his arm out to give him a pat but Sadaharu was quick to give him a huge bite of his head. Immediately, he realized his mistake.

"I'm...home."

The canine deity let go of him, barking once before carrying his stuff away.

They received a letter today. But he didn't get the chance to open it until he was done working his ass off. Intrigued by the red envelope with a familiar symbol of a rabbit, he opened it, feeling slightly suspicious. The wrinkled paper was filled with gibberish words and nonsense insults from those two lonely rabbits. Why can't they get over that their little girl is not so little anymore? But even he couldn't blame them. Because he knows exactly why they keep on sending them letters.

With renewed motivation, he strolled towards the kitchen to take the food he stowed away earlier. While reheating it, he opened the strawberry milk that has been sent weekly from a certain worrisome. He gathered them all in a tray as well as some spicy snacks from the Shinsengumi, courtesy of Shimaru and Yamazaki.

Sadaharu was again by his side. Sougo put the tray on the dog's back, still impressed at how it's maintaining its balance even while walking. He put his bazooka beside the umbrella on the corner along the way to their room. When he slid the door open, there she was, lying in the futon.

His wife, Kagura, is very special. She's not just any Amanto. She is the so-called princess of the Yato clan, a tribe of mercenary humanoids with renowned beauty and incredible strength surpassing all. In addition to that, her blood is old, aged from their home planet and has lived a thousand years - an immortal blood.

But not on earth.

She was staring at those again - the stars twinkling like little marbles thrown around the sky. She insisted to open the _shoji_ door, the one which has access outside. He agreed on the condition that Sadaharu will always be at her side and that someone should take care of her when he's not home. She refused to bother anyone so after a million insults and bickering later, only the former has been compromised.

At the sound of muffled footsteps, Kagura took an effort to turn her head. Sadaharu went in first, leaning towards her so that he serves to be a leverage of some sort. She faintly shook her head. Sougo came in, setting the tray beside her and sat down before he put his sword near him, all the while without looking at her.

"Welcome home, Sadist."

As the night closes in, their only light came from the glow of the moon. Shadows were formed and the fact that she is considerably lighter and softer becomes a picture he doesn't want to be true.

She is not supposed to be _this_ weak.

But he can't alter that reality. Powerless.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw her smiled. He kept silent. "What the hell, Sadist?" Her voice is a melody to his ears, a soothing beat to his heart. But when he hears the slight gasp and cracks, he too crumbles.

"China, your monster family keeps threatening me. Do you think that's legal?"

Kagura breathes out a laugh. "After all those... persistence and stubbornness to make me come home... I'm sure they're just lonely their beautiful girl is not there." She takes a couple of seconds before continuing. "I'm a lady now, yes?"

"That's what I thought." Sougo finds it unfair to see her in her shining glory in the prime of the night. Everything about her seemed ethereal, _unreal_ , whenever there's moonlight.

She was closing her eyes, the sleep pushing her to let them rest. But when she felt her husband's slightly trembling hand creeping into hers, she fought against the familiar pull of darkness. "Sougo," She started, feeling his hand stilled. Kagura gazed at his eyes, urging him to look at her while she curls her fingers over his hand. "I'm just going to the stars for a bit, yes?" Something flashed in his eyes, but Kagura couldn't clearly see anymore. "The stars, they seemed to call me, waiting for me. So-"

"A package of sukonbu and ice cream arrived earlier. The card says it's from Shimura." Sougo cut her off, his bangs falling over his eyes. "Katsura left a container. There are curry and ramen in there."

"Oh."

"Shinsengumi paid too much for bananas and mayonnaise. I even found some katsudon."

"Hey-"

"It looks like everyone knows you're just craving for different kinds of foods. Ever the obvious glutton are you, China?"

"Oi, Sadist-"

"So eat this first. We can't have leftovers or they'll spoil. You're the only one who can finish this tower of food."

"Mami and Micchan."

This stopped Sougo from making any incoherent statements in this situation he wanted to escape from.

"They're gone, but they lived a good life, yes? It's because of us, right?" Once again, Kagura calmed him down by simply smiling. "Don't worry..." Sougo felt his heart stop when she didn't continue after a minute. 

"Ka-"

"Don't worry, I'll just go to the stars for a bit. Quit stammering, idiot."

He kissed the back of her hand, holding their joined hands under the moonlight. "Go," He stared at her closing eyes. "But only if you'll get back sooner than when your monster family gets a cure, slowpoke."

Sadaharu whined, nudging his nose onto Kagura's other hand. She could only lift a finger to wipe a tear from his fur. "Sadaharu, great job keeping me alive."

"You _will_ live."

"Then smile for me. "

Sougo rarely smiled without any sadistic intentions behind it.

But he did.

For her.

Because the small smile she managed to give is saying, telling him that hope is not gone, just a little lost if not delayed. Because her silky hair can't be contained in her signature hair ornaments anymore as it will worsen the hair fall. Because her glassy, darkening eyes expected him to. Because her already weakened hand gripped his like he's her lifeline. Because her skin that's still too soft is now paler than the snow on its first day of fall. Because under the covers is her petite body resembling closely to that of a skeleton's. 

And he smiled. Only for her. For this moment. For everyone. For him. For her.

Her.

_Kagura._

_Don't leave. Stay with me. Please._

Kagura closed her eyes.

The food is already cold when Sadaharu bites a blanket to put it over the couple, silent as the night was ever been in their household and with the stars serving as their only beacon.

A shining object fell in the sky, and if shooting stars really did grant wishes, then everything will be okay.

Soon, the sun will rise again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's from my post in tumblr.  
> And I finally made it a full one-shot. Yay.  
> Please note that this is different from the Fanfiction version, and please excuse the ooc-ness [what a word]  
> I hope everyone's doing well.


End file.
